Claw Retraction
The power to generate sharp claws. Variation of Natural Weaponry. Also Called *Claws/Talons Sheathing *Retractable Claws *Sharp Claws/Talons Capabilities The user has/can project/retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from their fingertips/hands/fists/feet for various (mostly offensive) purposes. Applications *Access and Occlusion - Use claws to pick locks. *Climbing/Wallcrawling - By digging one's claws into surfaces. *Cutting *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Mauling *Impale Techniques *Bullet Projection - Launch one's claws like arrows. *Heart Rip - Tear out the hearts of others. *Tear Apart - Savagely rip and tear up anything. *Venomous Claws - Claws with natural venom. Variations *Bone Spike Protrusion - Claws are composed of bone. *Claw Extension *Digital Claws *Elemental Claws - Claws are composed of elemental forces. *Ergokinetic Claws - Claws are composed of energy. Associations *Animal Imitation *Bone Manipulation *Nail Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Razor Foot *Razor Hand Limitations *Claws may not be durable. *Extending/retracting claws may be painful. *May cause pain to users if the claws are broken. *May not be able to retract claws. *May have trouble projecting claws. Known Users See Also:Absurdly Sharp Claws and Wolverine Claws. Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Anime/Manga File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: the Final Evolution) forming ice claws by freezing atmospheric moisture. File:Cang_Du_She_Jin_Zhao.png|Cang Du (Bleach) creating claws out of spirit particles, and can even extend them into a snake-jaw blast. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) forming gigantic hawk claws when he transforms partially. File:Lust's_Claws.png|Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) has extendable steel sharp fingernails. Killua Claws.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) morphing his nails into claws. File:Koga's_Goraishi.jpg|When not in use, the Goraishi (InuYasha) retracts into Koga's hand. Claws.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) bearing his claws. 320px-Claw_Creation_Technique.png|Yugito Nii (Naruto) using the Claw Creation Technique. File:Shijima's_Demon_Claw.png|Shijima (Ninja Scroll) fights via firing his retractable chained Demon Claw from inside his shadow. Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) with claws extended. File:Mataza's Dragon's Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) using his Dragon Claws. Garnet Claw.GIF|Peta's (Marchen Awakens Romance) hands are cursed by the Ghost ÄRM, Garnet Claw, allowing him to form long claws at will. Puss attacks Phantom.GIF|As a cat, Version 6 - Puss in Boots (Marchen Awakens Romance) has retractable claws. Nekotama Claws.png|Nekotama or Nekobaba claw's Demon's Claw.png|Momorenjya (Yū Yū Hakusho) using his technique "Demon's Claw" Claw spirit.jpg|Ellie (Shaman King) through his technique "O.S. Kamaitachi" Cartoons File:Nails.jpg|Nails (Static Shock) File:Wulf's_claws.gif|Wulf's (Danny Phantom) claws are able to tear open gateways between Earth and the Ghost Zone. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek's (Batman Beyond) sound suit comes equipped with sharp claws for close quarters combat. File:Batman_Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Wildmutt's sharp claws. Cuvier_Claws.gif|Abel Cuvier (Batman Beyond) extends his claws to attack Batman. Megabyte_invading_principal_office.jpg|Megabyte (ReBoot) has not one, but two sets of retractable claws: one in his knuckles... webww044.jpg|...and one in his fingertips. American Dragon Jake Long Dragon Claws.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) American Dragon Haley Long Dragon Claws.gif|Haley Long (American Dragon Jake Long) Movies File:Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine's (X-Men Origins:Wolverine) bone claws are natural weapons. Deathstrike nails.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) File:WolverineClaws.jpg|After being a test subject in Weapon X, Wolverine's (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) skeleton and claws were infused with adamantium. File:Lady Deathstrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (X-Men: 2000) File:Nine-lives-chloe-claws.jpg|Chloe King (Nine Lives of Chloe King) in a dangerous position. Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) uses a metal clawed glove, but at times, he has the blades/claws extending from his fingers. Video Games File:Alex_Mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) with claws extended. File:Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk's (Sly Cooper) talons are said to be capable of slicing through plates of steel. File:Zoey's_Glameow_Using_Shadow_Claw.png|Glameow (Pokémon) extending its Shadow Claw. File:Alan_Mega_Charizard_X_Dragon_Claw.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) extending its Dragon Claw. File:250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) File:Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Knuckles the Echidna SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Comics File:Knuckles_without_his_glove.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Lara-Su.jpg|Lara-Su (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Barby Koala.jpg|Barby Koala (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Bone Claws by James Logan Howlett.jpg|After decades of mental manipulation, Logan (Marvel Comics) rediscovers his claws after his daily torture session. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 448 Textless.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) possesses adamantium-laced bone claws that can slice through virtually anything. Wolverine - Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) extending his third set of claws. File:Ladydeathstrike vs x23.jpg|X-23 (Marvel Comics) vs. Lady Deathstrike. Liev-schreiber-sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) File:916161-455687_venom_swordsman_mike_deodato01_super_super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) File:250px-Venom_Sinner_Takes_All_Vol_1_3_page_04_Anne_Weying_(Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) File:Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) File:406px-Toxin_main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) File:Donna_Diego_(Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Carl_Mach_(Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) File:Black_Cat_Marvel.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics) wears gloves equipped with polarized mesh claws. File:Spidercide.jpg|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) File:Spidercide_Claw.png|Spidercide (Marvel Comics) uses his shapeshifting ability to form claws. Kaine Parker Scarlet Spider.jpg|Kaine Parker (Marvel Comics) can produced spider-like talons from his waists. File:Shathra.JPG|Shathra (Marvel Comics) File:Buzz.jpg|Buzz (Marvel Comics) File:Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) File:Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) File:Slash_TMNT.jpg|Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Catwoman mirror.jpg|Catwoman (DC Comics) wears gloves equipped with razor-sharp retractable claws. File:Darkclaw.jpg|Darkclaw (Amalgam Comics) File:Desdemona_Angel.jpg|Desdemona (Angel: After the Fall) File:Lorophage_Demon.jpg|A Lorophage demon's (Angel & Faith) claws are sharp enough to easily penetrate human flesh and bone. File:Spidey_2099_Talons.jpg|Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Comics) folding down his finger talons. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) DrusillaSlashThroat.png|Drusilla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) slashes a victim's throat with her claws. Vampirella Claws.jpg|Vampirella's (Vampirella) claws can tear through the flesh of humans and other vampires,... Vampirella Cuts Demon.png|...demons,... Vampirella Cuts Angelic Armor.png|...and even angelic armor. File:Webstor.jpg|Webstor (Masters of the Universe) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Weapon Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries